thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Hund
| Originaltitel = The Dog | USA = 13. September 2015 | DE = 14. September 2015 | Regie = Adam Davidson | Drehbuch = Jack LoGiudice | Quote = 7,18 Mio. | Vorherige = "So nah und doch so fern" | Nächste = "Nicht vergehen" }} "Der Hund" (im Original: "The Dog") ist die dritte Episode der ersten Staffel von AMC's Fear the Walking Dead und die 3. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Jack LoGiudice geschrieben, Regie führte Adam Davidson. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 13. September 2015 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 14. September 2015 auf dem kostenpflichtigen Streamingdienst Amazon Prime Video statt. Inhalt Travis, Liza und Chris entkommen einem gewaltsamen Aufstand und flüchten sich zur Familie Salazar. In der Zwischenzeit verteidigt Madison ihr Zuhause. Handlung Im Friseurladen des Salazar warten Travis, Liza und Chris darauf, dass sich der Aufruhr draußen zerstreut. Chris schnappt sich ein Rasiermesser und Daniel sagt ihm, er solle es zurücklegen. Während Travis und Daniel darüber diskutieren, was zu tun ist, wenn das Chaos draußen Einzug halten sollte, berührt Chris die Wand und teilt der Gruppe mit, dass die Wände heißer werden. Sie erkennen, dass das Gebäude nebenan brennt und sie müssen fliehen. Als sie die Tür öffnen, betreten mehrere Randalierer den Raum, um das Geschäft zu plündern und zu verbrennen, und ignorieren die sechs, während sie unversehrt bleiben. Travis, Liza, Chris und die Salazars betreten die chaotischen Straßen und sehen zu, wie ein Zombie-Polizist einen Polizisten auf dem Boden verprügelt, ohne dass sich jemand um die grausige Szene kümmert. Sie gehen vorsichtig durch den Aufruhr und beschließen, ihren Lastwagen zu erreichen, um aus dem Aufruhr herauszukommen, während immer mehr Polizisten das Gebiet durchstreifen. Auf dem Weg durch ein Gerüst lösen die Feuerwehrleute einen Hochdruckschlauch an den Randalierern des Gerüsts, der zusammenbricht und Griselda festhält. Die fünf bringen sie raus und auf den Truck. Sie beschließen, sie zur Notfallversorgung in ein nahegelegenes Krankenhaus zu bringen. Wenn sie in einem örtlichen Krankenhaus ankommen, werden sie Zeuge, wie die bewaffnete Polizei das Gebäude umstellt und die infizierten Patienten erschießt, die hinauswandern. Sie hören im Radio, dass in 11 Bundesstaaten der Ausnahmezustand verhängt wurde und dass die Nationalgarde aufgefordert wurde, die Unruhen zu bewältigen. Alle Flüge werden eingestellt, um die Ausbreitung des Virus einzudämmen. Liza schlägt vor, dass sie in ein anderes Krankenhaus gehen, aber Daniel sagt, dass die anderen höchstwahrscheinlich dasselbe Problem haben würden und bittet darum, mit Travis zu seiner Wohnung zu kommen, wo er seinen Cousin anrufen wird, um seine Familie abzuholen und ihre "Punktzahl" auszugleichen. Als sie zu Madisons Haus fahren, erleben sie einen Stromausfall in der ganzen Stadt. In den dunklen Straßen brennen Feuer. Währenddessen versuchen Nick, Alicia und Madison Zeit zu verbringen, während sie auf Travis warten. Nach einer kurzen Partie Monopoly wirft Nick die Möglichkeit auf, dass Travis möglicherweise nicht nach Hause kommt. Alicia warnt ihre Familie vor etwas Draußenem, als plötzlich etwas gegen die Hintertür schlägt und kratzt. Nick öffnet es, um einen deutschen Schäferhund zu finden, dessen Fell mit etwas anderem Blut besudelt ist. Sie nehmen ihn auf, und der Hund beginnt verzweifelt an der Haustür zu bellen. Nick schaut wieder aus dem Fenster und sieht die wiederbelebte Leiche von Peter Dawson auf der Straße, die zu ihrem Haus stolpert. Nick erinnert sich an eine Schrotflinte, die ihre Nachbarn haben, und sie verlassen ihr Haus, um danach zu streben. Sie gehen in das Haus von Patrick und Susan Tran, das frei zu sein scheint. Sie durchsuchen das Haus und finden die Schrotflinte und mehrere Schrotpatronen, die sie mitnehmen. Alicia späht durch den Vorhang und sagt Madison, dass jemand das Haus betreten hat. Durch das Fenster sehen sie, wie der infizierte Dawson den Hund schließlich unterwirft und tötet. Die drei sehen weiter zu, wie sich ein Auto nähert. Madison merkt, dass es Travis ist und die drei gehen schnell, um Travis zu warnen, dass jemand Feindliches drinnen ist. Travis kommt mit Liza und Chris in Madisons Haus an und findet es dunkel und leer. Madison, Nick und Alicia rennen zu Travis, bevor der Zombie es tut. Travis findet eine menschliche Figur, die sich hockt und störende Knabbergeräusche abgibt. Als das Licht wieder aufleuchtet, erkennt er Peter, der sich am toten Hund vergnügt. Travis versucht mit ihm zu sprechen und wird angegriffen. Madison, Nick und Alicia machen sich schnell auf den Weg zum Haus, aber als sie ankommen, stellt Nick fest, dass er die Schrotpatronen in der Wohnung ihrer Nachbarn vergessen hat und Alicia geht zurück, um sie zu finden. Dort bemerkt sie, während sie die Muscheln nimmt, dass eine Tür knarrt, findet den Zombie von Susan Tran und geht schnell mit einigen Muscheln. Madison betritt ihr Haus mit der Schrotflinte und ist bereit zu schießen, als Travis, der immer noch darum kämpft, den untoten Peter zurückzuhalten, sie auffordert, die Waffe zu senken. Daniel schnappt sich die Schrotflinte und als Travis sich vom Zombie zurückzieht, schießt er und bläst einen Teil des Zombies weg, tötet ihn aber immer noch nicht. Alle schauen geschockt zu, als Daniel ein zweites Mal schießt und den Kopf des Zombies explodiert. Chris rennt hinaus, um sich zu übergeben, und Travis fragt ungläubig, was gerade passiert ist. Alicia eilt zu ihrem Haus, als sie sich auf dem labyrinthartigen Weg zwischen ihren und das Haus der Trans verirrt. Sie wird von einer zombifizierten Susan gepackt, kann sich jedoch befreien und rennt zu dem Zaun, der zu ihren Haus und den von den Trans trennt, um dann von der Untoten Susans erneut nach ihr greift, als sie über den Zaun springt. Chris kümmert sich um ihre Hilferufe und zieht sie von dem Zombie und die beiden fallen weg. Alicia wird sauer auf Chris, als er sie beim Fallen an der Taille packte und sie mit ihrem Ellbogen seine Nase schlägt. Travis, Madison, Nick und Alicia beobachten die wiederbelebte Susan durch den Zaun. Madison behauptet, dass sie krank ist und Travis fragt, ob sie gebissen wurde. Nick meint, dass sie nicht krank, sondern tot ist. Alicia gerät in Panik, als sie merkt, dass Matt dasselbe passiert ist wie Susan. Nach einem Gespräch über Daniels Cousin, der ihn am nächsten Tag abholt, und Madisons Protesten, die Nacht im Haus zu verbringen, geht Travis, um Peters Leiche zu entsorgen. Daniel schlägt vor, den Leichnam mit Benzin aus dem Lastwagen zu verbrennen, da er glaubt, dass sich die Krankheit von der Leiche aus ausbreiten wird. Travis lehnt ab und argumentiert, dass sie nicht wissen, wie es sich ausbreitet. Zurück im Haus hat er ein Gespräch mit Liza, das besagt, dass als Griseldas Fuß gequetscht wurde, das Gewebe zu sterben begann und sich die dadurch verursachte Infektion über ihren Körper ausbreitet, was schließlich zu Organversagen und anschließendem zum Tod führt. Sie können nichts tun. In einem Schlafzimmer im Haus versucht Ofelia, ihren Vater davon zu überzeugen, mit Travis' Gruppe zu gehen, aber er lehnt ab. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, scherzt Daniel mit Griselda und sagt, sie sei diejenige, die ihr vorgeschlagen hat, kein Spanisch zu lernen. Madison beobachtet eine zombifizierte Susan, die versucht, ihren Weg durch den Holzzaun zu finden. Liza beginnt ein kleines Gespräch mit ihr, in dem Madison ihr sagt, wenn sie jemals wie Susan endet, dass sie auf sie aufpassen soll, damit Travis nicht die Last hat, dies zu tun. Am nächsten Morgen begräbt Travis Peter, holt den Müll raus und beobachtet dabei auch einen seiner Nachbarn. Er kommt auf Daniel zu, der Chris beibringt, wie die Schrotflinte funktioniert, und ist sehr unzufrieden. Er zu sagt Madison, "Du weißt, wie ich mich mit Waffen fühle.". "Der Waffe ist es egal, wie du dich dabei fühlst.", erwidert Daniel. Bevor sie die Residenz verlassen, sagt Madison, dass sie noch eine letzte Sache zu tun hat. Sie geht zum Zaun, wo Susan immer noch versucht durchzukommen. Sie will sie töten, aber Travis sagt ihr, dass es eine Chance gibt, dass sie immer noch etwas von ihrer Menschlichkeit hat und dass eine Heilung immer noch eine Möglichkeit ist, und sie beschließt, sie zu verschonen. Daniel, der vom Fenster aus zusah, murmelt, dass sie "schwach" sei. Ofelia versucht immer noch, ihn zu überreden, mit Travis' Gruppe mitzumachen, aber er lehnt ab und erklärt, dass in solchen Situationen "gute Menschen die ersten sind, die sterben". Griselda unterstützt die Aktionen ihres Mannes und teilt ihr mit, dass die beiden viel schlimmer durchgekommen sind. Travis' Gruppe bereitet sich darauf vor, die Stadt schnell zu verlassen. Er führt den Weg durch die leeren Straßen, als Madison hinter ihm fährt. Sie sieht zu, wie Armeehubschrauber über den Köpfen fliegen, und sieht Patrick, Susans Ehemann, der von der Arbeit zurückgekehrt ist. Als er nach drinnen fährt, hält Madison in ihrem Auto an und verfolgt ihn. Travis bemerkt, dass Madison nicht hinter ihr steht und folgt ihr. Patrick ruft nach Susan, erhält aber keine Antwort. Er findet ihren zombifizierten Körper und ist erschrocken über ihr blasses, schmutziges Aussehen. Trotz Madisons Warnung, sie nicht zu berühren, versucht er, sie zu umarmen. Eine Kugel trifft sie in den Kopf, als der Rest von Travis und Madisons Gruppe und Mitglieder der Nationalgarde der kalifornischen Armee in der Gegend eintreffen. Die Wachen bringen Madison, Travis und ihre Familien von der Szene weg, während Patrick um den Tod seiner Frau trauert und schnell weggebracht wird. Kurz danach sehen wir, dass die Nationalgarde in der gesamten Nachbarschaft ist, und eine Wache überwacht die Bewohner von Madisons Haus und fordert sie auf, in ihrem Haus zu bleiben. Madison geht zu den zwei Wachen, um sie zu fragen, wohin sie Patrick gebracht haben. Sie antworten mehrdeutig, dass Patrick mit infiziertem Blut übersät war. Eine der Wachen fragt, ob jemand in Madisons Haushalt den Infizierten ausgesetzt war, worauf sie schnell mit "Nein" antwortet. Der Wachmann bemerkt den unlängst entstandenen Dreck, auf dem Peter begraben liegt und fragt danach. Madison antwortet, dass "unser Hund gestorben ist". Währenddessen versteckt sich Nick an der Seite eines unbekannten Hauses und versucht, über ein Fenster einzubrechen. Ein kleines Mädchen im Nachbarhaus sieht zu, wie er sich verblüfft und Nick spielerisch die Hand ihrer Puppe winkt. Nick winkt unbeholfen zurück und beendet seine Versuchspause. Während Nick weggeht, hört er ein Flugzeugtriebwerk und einen lauten Knall und schaut zum Himmel, um ein kommerzielles Verkehrsflugzeug zu sehen, das herunterfährt und sich gefährlich dreht, scheinbar außer Kontrolle. Travis beobachtet die Nationalgarde in den Straßen der Nachbarschaft, wirft Leichensäcke auf Lastwagen und sprüht Xs auf die Residenz der Cruz-Familie. Er ist optimistisch und verkündet, dass die Dinge von nun an besser werden. Im Haus teilt Daniel Salazar jedoch nicht das gleiche Gefühl und sagt bedrohlich zu seiner Frau, dass "es bereits zu spät ist". Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Kim Dickens als Madison Clark * Cliff Curtis als Travis Manawa * Frank Dillane als Nicholas Clark * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Alicia Clark * Elizabeth Rodriguez als Elizabeth Ortiz * Mercedes Mason als Ofelia Salazar * Lorenzo James Henrie als Christopher Manawa * Rubén Blades als Daniel Salazar Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) *Aaron Harrison als Randalierer* *Floyd Foster Jr. als Nachbar** *Toni French als Soldatin McElroy** *Anthony Patricio als Sanitäter** *Unbekannt als Soldat French** * Auftritt als Infizierter ** Auftritt im Hintergrund Nebendarsteller * Patricia Reyes Spíndola als Griselda Salazar * Steven Allerick als Nationalgardist 1 (Co-Stars) * Noah Beggs als Peter Dawson (Co-Stars) * Cynthia Rose Hall als Grace Phillips (Co-Stars) * Cici Lau als Susan Tran (Co-Stars) * * Jim Lau als Patrick Tran (Co-Stars) Todesfälle *Joanna Cruz (Off-Screen) *Gladys Cruz (Off-Screen) *Mr. Cruz (Off-Screen) *Peter Dawson (Untot) *Susan Tran (Am Leben, bestätigt; Untot) *1 unbenannter Polizist (Am Leben, bestätigt) *1 unbenannter Soldat (Am Leben) *Der unbenannte Hund von der Familie Cruz *Viele unbenannte Zivilisten Trivia *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Susan Tran. (Untot) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Patrick Tran. (Unbekannt) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von French. (Unbekannt) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Grace Phillips. (Unbekannt) *Letzter Auftritt von Joanna Cruz. (Leiche) *Letzter Auftritt von Gladys Cruz. (Leiche) *Letzter Auftritt von Mr. Cruz. (Leiche) *Der Titel dieser Episode bezieht sich auf Travis' Lektion vom Piloten, in der er sagt, dass der Hund die Natur darstellt und die Natur immer gewinnt. *Das außer Kontrolle geratene Flugzeug, das Nick nach dem Eintreffen der Nationalgarde sieht, ist die TruWest Airlines Flug 462, dasselbe Flugzeug, auf dem auch die gleichnamige Flight 462-Miniserie stattfindet. *Das Ausstrahlungsdatum dieser Episode wurde verschoben, damit Staffel 6 der Hauptshow in der Woche nach dem Ende von Fear The Walking Dead beginnt. *Diese Episode enthält den ersten Tod eines Tieres in Fear The Walking Dead. **Diese Episode markiert auch den ersten Fall, in dem die Toten als "Infizierte" bezeichnet werden. Filmfehler *Als die Manawas und Salazars am Krankenhaus vorbeifahren, werden sie Zeugen eines zombifizierten Arztes und Patienten auf dem Parkplatz. Der Arzt wird zuerst getötet und fällt in der Nähe des Patienten zu Boden. Eine andere Sicht der Szene zeigt jedoch, wie die Polizei den Patienten niederschießt, während der Arzt nicht anwesend ist. *Als Susan von der Nationalgarde erschossen wurde, fiel sie sofort hin. Aber als es zur nächsten Szene kam, wurde Susan gesehen, wie sie ihren Ehemann mit ihren Händen auf seinem Rücken festhielt. *Trotz des Schusses bewegte sich Susans Mund danach immer noch und ihr Gesicht drückte eine Art Schmerz aus. Dies ist nicht wahr, da ein Untoter unmittelbar nach der Zerstörung seines Gehirns stirbt. *Travis erwähnt Daniels Namen wie in der englischen Form, obwohl in der vorherigen Episode etwas anderes gesagt wurde. Dies kann durch Travis' mangelnde Spanischkenntnisse verursacht werden. *Wenn Salazar die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte auf Dawson zielt, ist das charakteristische Nachladegeräusch einer Pump-Action-Schrotflinte zu hören, obwohl diese Art von Schrotflinte eine Bremswirkung hat, bei der die Patronen direkt in den hinteren Teil der Läufe eingesetzt werden. en:The Dog Kategorie:Staffel 1 (Fear)